1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bathroom cabinets of recessed design and more particularly, to a hygienic cabinet which can be mounted in recessed fashion in the wall or in the vanity of a bathroom, and which contains special devices necessary for feminine hygiene. The hygienic cabinet of this invention represents an improvement over the prior art douche cabinet, since it is designed to facilitate mixing of douche solutions of selected concentration by use of a self-contained solution tank, a hot and cold water inlet regulator, a douche powder supply and dispenser, and a mixing valve for filling the tank, mixing the solution, draining the tank, and introducing fresh water directly to the hygiene nozzle. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the valve utilized to achieve selective directional flow of water and douche mixture is a three-way, four-position valve, which may be initially used to fill the solution tank, subsequently utilized to provide a stream of douche solution of selected concentration to the hygiene nozzle, and finally manipulated to facilitate a flow of fresh water through the hygiene nozzle.
The components of the hygiene cabinet of this invention are supported by brackets or are built into the cabinet as hereinafter described, with an inlet hot and cold water supply facilitated by a water inlet control which permits a selected blending of hot and cold water. The water inlet control may be connected to conventional plumbing as hereinafter described. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the hose used to direct douche solution or fresh water from the solution tank, and water from the water inlet control to the hygiene nozzle is retractably stored in a hose canister for convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of their common and well known use in personal hygiene and sanitation, douche bags and accessory implements are normally placed in a drawer or cabinet in the bathroom out of sight when not in use. To many individuals, permitting the bag and accessory implements to remain in view is embarrassing, and in some instances indicative of a lack of delicacy. Furthermore, when the douche bag is in use it must be supported in an elevated position and in many bathrooms a convenient means for suspending the bag is not available. Accordingly, use of the bag on a periodic basis normally involves some degree of inconvenience and annoyance, and the necessary accessory implements such as the nozzle are sometimes difficult to locate when needed. Also, after use, the douche bag, tube and nozzle should be drained and allowed to dry before being again stored in the drawer or cabinet for future use, thereby generally necessitating suspension of the entire apparatus in full view in the bathroom.
Typical of the enclosures known in the prior art for containing douche bags and accessory implements is the utility cabinet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,131 to T. B. Stetzer, which includes a box-like enclosure used to support the bag. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,365,313 to R. S. C. Fow, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,146 to R. O. Ferguson also disclose cabinets or enclosures for enclosing douche bags. U.S. Pat. No. 920,225 to S. V. Van Denburgh, et al discloses an early water container or reservoir substituting for the conventional douche bag, with the accessory implements necessary for feminine hygiene also enclosed in the cabinet.
The prior art feminine hygiene enclosures and cabinets are subject to disadvantage of use in that most are simply covers for conventional douche bags and accessory articles. While the douche bag and articles are hidden from view, the enclosures containing them are not designed for use as an element in the hygiene procedure.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved, self-contained hygienic cabinet which includes a hot and cold water supply; a mixing or solution tank; a container for douche powder; and all implements necessary for feminine hygiene, which cabinet is capable of being easily mounted in recessed fashion in the wall, vanity or lavatory area at the head of the bath tub or wall of the shower stall in the bathroom.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hygienic cabinet which includes a hot and cold water control means which may be connected to existing bathroom plumbing to facilitate mixing of douche powder in selected concentrations inside the cabinet by means of a three-way valve, a solution tank and a powder dispenser for introducing douche powder in known quantities into the solution tank.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hygienic cabinet which contains all of the necessary implements and water supply means for mixing and using a douche solution of selected concentration without the necessity of using a conventional douche bag.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hygienic cabinet which is designed to conceal all of the articles necessary for feminine hygiene, and which further includes a solution tank having at least one transparent wall, a douche powder dispenser, a retractable hose and other implements required for quick, efficient and sanitary feminine hygiene.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hygienic cabinet whch contains all of the implements and the ingredients necessary for feminine hygiene, including a non-corrosive solution tank for mixing douche solutions; a water control means for introducing a selected blend of hot and cold water into the tank or directly to the hygiene nozzle; and valve means for selectively filling the tank, introducing a flow of douche solution of selected concentration from the tank through a retractable hose to the nozzle, and supplying fresh water to the nozzle.